Monkey Island
[[Archivo:Monkey_Island_Map.jpg|thumb|400px|Monkey Island como aparece en Escape from Monkey Island]] :Para información sobre los juegos consultar Monkey Island (saga). Monkey Island es la isla principal de la saga ''Monkey Island''. La isla aparece de una forma o de otra en los cuatro primeros juegos, siendo un escenario de juego en tres de ellos. Tales of Monkey Island es el primer juego en el que no aparece la isla.Se describe como un paraíso casi inalcanzable, y ha sido dos veces la base de operaciones de los planes de LeChuck. Entre el segundo y el tercer juego es ocupada por el popular parque de atracciones La feria de los Malditos. A pesar de su nombre, sólo se ha visto una población notable de monos en Escape from Monkey Island. Geografía La isla tiene tres alas diferentes, así como una zona muy boscosa hacia el sur. Situado en el extremo oeste de la isla está el volcán que está inactivo en los tres primeros juegos, pero se activa antes de los acontecimientos del cuarto. Es la ubicación del fuerte de Herman Toothrot hasta que se ve forzado a irse. La erupción también separa la isla por la mitad mediante una corriente de lava. Esto es un tanto contradictorio con los juegos anteriores en los que la isla estaba dividida por una línea de montaña, misteriosamente ausente en el cuarto juego. En el cuarto juego Allegro Rasputin (un cura fantasma) ha construido la Primera Iglesia de LeChuck en el volcán. Situado en el extremo este de la isla está un claro alrededor de la famosa cabeza gigante de mono. El extremo norte de la isla es el hogar de los caníbales de Monkey Island hasta que el parque de atracciones les obliga a mudarse a la Isla Blood. En el cuarto juego, el pueblo caníbal ha sido tomado por monos para la "gran convocatoria", que presagia la épica batalla cerca del final del juego. Apariciones en los juegos ''The Secret of Monkey Island [[Archivo:Monkey-SMImap.jpg|thumb|400px|Monkey Island como aparece en ''The Secret of Monkey Island]] The island is the primary location for the third part of the game where Guybrush must make his way to LeChuck's lair located beneath the island, through the Caverns of Meat underneath the Giant Monkey Head. In this game the island is split by a mountain-line and the player can only reach the north end of the island once he retrieves the oars for the rowboat on the southernmost beach. There are notes scattered about the island's numerous beaches, mostly complaints from the Cannibals and Herman toward each other and LeChuck. The only other known inhabitant of the island is a helpful grey monkey. ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge While Monkey Island doesn't figure heavily into the actual game, at the ending Guybrush appears as a kid, alongside his parents and his brother Chuckie. He comes out of a ride with his brother and together they all walk off screen as Chuckie gives the camera an evil stare and his eyes glow. It is said in the third and fourth games that Dinky Island and Monkey Island are connected by a series of underground tunnels (where the confrontation between Guybrush and LeChuck takes place). However, Dinky Island is also seen to be off the coast of Lucre Island (see Dinky Island). It is assumed, though never directly stated, that the amusement park at the end of the game is Big Whoop Amusement Park that dominates Monkey Island in the next game. This is evidenced by similar landmarks that can be seen in the background of the park in the third game; the back of the Wiener sign at the very end of MI2 (the sausage with a top hat), for example, can be seen when in the background on the third game when Guybrush is a kid again; the 'Shows' and 'Rides' signs are also there. This interpretation is somewhat controversial due to the understanding of some persons that the ending indicates that Guybrush's adventures were merely the imaginings of a child (while the third game's manual contradicts this by saying Guybrush was simply being hexed by LeChuck). The Curse of Monkey Island Monkey Island is seen in the opening cinematics. The camera pans in on the island and then veers right into the ocean where we eventually see Guybrush floating in a bumper car writing in a journal. The Island also features in various other cut-scenes throughout the game when showing what LeChuck's up to. Parts 5 and 6 of the third game take place in the amusement park. :'"The Kiss of the Spider Monkey"' - This part begins with a long dialogue between Guybrush and LeChuck which was intended to answer many unanswered questions left by the previous installments of the series. The player may go through all the dialogue options or simply annoy LeChuck by not listening; either way Guybrush will eventually irritate LeChuck enough for the demon pirate to turn Guybrush into a child, and he must break the spell in order to ride the Rollercoaster of Death. :'"Guybrush Kicks Butt Once Again"' - On the ride Guybrush must defeat LeChuck once more. There is no free exploration of the island as in the first and fourth games. Escape from Monkey Island Guybrush winds up on Monkey Island once again in the game's third act, where he must return Herman's memory, defeat Jojo Jr. in Monkey Kombat, and find a way off the island. The island can now be explored freely but the player can only reach its northern half by solving a puzzle involving the molten lava ride. Curiosidades * In ''The Secret of Monkey Island a pair of vultures will circle Guybrush and if the player stays still for long enough, they will appear as perpetually circling dots on the map-screen around Guybrush. Habitantes * LeChuck * Los Caníbales (luego se fueron a la Isla Blood un poco antes de The Curse of Monkey Island) * Bob * Jojo Sr. * Dinghy Dog™ * Monty Meringue™ * Wharf Rat™ * Allegro Rasputin * Jojo Jr. For the Great Summoning: * Timmy the Monkey * Pongo (presumed) * Floppo the Former Bouncer Monkey (presumed) Apariciones * The Secret of Monkey Island y Special Edition (primera aparición) * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition * The Curse of Monkey Island * Escape from Monkey Island Categoría:Islas Categoría:En Desarrollo